Fix You
by CptKaydeAdama
Summary: Will had no idea why he was doing this, but he wanted to help her so badly... Will/Ashley Post Revelations Prt. 2 or S1 finale I guess you can say.


Title: Fix You

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Will, Ashley, mentions Helen , John, and Claire. Ashley/Will, mentions Will/Claire.

Spoilers: All of S1 is fair game, but especially the season finale.

Summary: Will had no idea why he was doing this…

Warnings: Dark angst, swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of it's characters. All rights are reserved to the Sci-Fi channel, which I watch faithfully.

A/N This is the result of being bored and watching the music video for the Veronica's 'Untouched' (BEUATIFUL music in the background btw, check it out sometime)… holy crap. The song in it is 'Untouched' too.

_I go 'Oo oo' , _

_You go 'Ah, ah' _

_Lalalala-ahlalalaI can'tLa-la-la-la-la-laI wanna wanna wanna get get get what I wantDon't stopGimme gimme gimme what you got got'Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more moreDon't even talk about the consequence_

Will had no idea why he was doing this. It was fatally dangerous and just…no, mostly fatally dangerous. But he knew in the dark chasms of his mind, that this was wrong for another reason. So why wasn't he turning back? Why isn't he getting back into the car and driving back to the Sanctuary, back to his lab, back to Claire… he winced. Ah yes, the other reason why what he was doing right now was wrong. He hated lying to her. He liked her, he really did, but there was just something about…her…that made it impossible to not go when he was called. Oh the guilt he was feeling was grand, but at the same time, he'd feel guilty for NOT going. He was at an impasse. He chose the darker pathway.

_'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to meAnd I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think'Cause you're the only one who's on my mindI'll never ever let you leave meI'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye)_

The elevator dinged and the door opened to a desolate, halfway done office in the new building that was being built across town from the Sanctuary. She always liked meeting in construction areas, places that would be completely abandoned at night, her favorite time of day… He chuckled darkly to himself as he thought about how appropriate this place was for her. Dark, desolate, and in some ways empty, but there was room for improvement…or at least…there used to be… But now, he hated to think about what they had turned her into, those bastards. She was already holding on by a thread and they had sent her over the edge. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this. She deserved to be happy, and they had turned her into a monster.

"Hello there Will." Will spun around and saw Ashley leaning against one of the pillars, studying him intently. "Thank you for coming…" he heard her voice start to waver. "I missed you…"

_I feel so untouchedAnd I want you so muchThat I just can't resist youIt's not enough to say that I miss youI feel so untouched right nowNeed you so much somehowI can't forget youBeen goin' crazy from the moment I met you_

"I…I've missed you too." Will whispered, walking closer to her. She didn't move away or flinch when he touched her arm.

"My mom…and dad…they…."

"They know , Helen found out when she discovered the vile missing, and at first she blamed your father, until she saw you were missing and then…before James died, he told me there was something we were missing… something wasn't right… and after we got back I couldn't stop thinking about it and then… I just put two and two together…" he whispered, getting closer.

"It's not my fault Will. It's not! They drugged me and then…I had no say in what they did. I passed out and then…" Will took her in his arms and she cried, hard. One day he'd murder the people who did this to her. "I don't have any control over what I do, none. I can't help it. I hear this call in the back of my head, and I just…I _have _to obey the call." she cried again, holding on tight to his shirt. "Oh God, Will, this is suck a fucking disaster! How could I let this happen to me? How?"

"It's not your fault Ash." he whispered, hugging her tighter. "It's theirs, not yours. They did something horrendous to you and…" he began to choke up "We'll fix this some day Ashley. We'll find a way to fix this."

_Untouched-unAnd I need you so muchSee you, breathe you, I want to be youAlalalala alalalalaYou can take take t-take take take time timeTo live live the way you gotta gotta live your lifeGimme gimme gimme all of you youDon't be scared…_

"How can you be so sure Will? You guys don't have the vile, and as much as I want to, I won't get it for you. They won't let me do that."

"We'll find some way." he replied, taking his hand and putting it under her chin to make her look at him.

"You'll fix me?" she asked, looking up at him with a broken soul. He wanted to be the one to mend what hurt her.

"I'll fix you…" Ashley leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back. After a minute or so, the pulled back, and Ashley set her head on his chest.

"I believe you Will…"

_I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more a-more moreDon't even think about what's right or wrong, or wrong or right'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be aroundTo answer all the questions left behindAnd you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down todayYou've still got me to hold you up upAnd I will never let you down (down)…_

A/N Reviews are love! :)


End file.
